


Мы шли дорогою волхвов.

by OblivionSoave



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionSoave/pseuds/OblivionSoave
Summary: Порой волхвам тоже нужны ангелы.
Kudos: 3





	Мы шли дорогою волхвов.

Последние несколько зим Азирафель проводил в Нью-Йорке. Нет, он не питал ностальгической слабости, глядя на городские небоскребы, не восхищался блеском Бродвея, а уж если говорить о жителях, то его привычно раздражал их крикливый язык, по ошибке называемый английским, а на деле, сохранивший худшие черты шекспировской эпохи. И тем не менее, это было уже пятое Рождество, которое Азирафелю приходилось встречать здесь. Служебная надобность, по которой его направляли в этот каменный мешок, заключалась в наблюдении за жителями города. Небеса что-то вычисляли и планировали, а он писал бесконечные отчеты о количестве пьяниц, проституток, бездомных и лиц неизвестного рода занятий с воровато поблескивающими глазами. Единственное, что примиряло его с хмурой действительностью нью-йоркских дней, была чашечка дрянного кофе, которое каждое утро превращалось под его строгим взглядом в белый чай без сахара, да одно наблюдение, которое он сделал примерно год назад и возвращался к нему регулярно, на протяжении последних дней. 

У Азирафеля, как и у большинства ангелов, были определенные проблемы с бинарной логикой. Он не всегда мог отличить плохое от хорошего - хотя безусловно сделал немалые успехи в этой области за последние тысячелетия - и это касалось буквально всех сфер жизни. Поэтому в его покинутом сейчас доме, рядом могли соседствовать дешевые ангелочки из ближайшей сувенирной лавки и подлинные произведения искусства кисти старых мастеров, а костюмы он предпочитал заказывать у хорошо зарекомендовавших себя портных, хотя даже в этом случае он категорически не обращал внимания на вековые проплешины в бархате ткани. Он знал только то, что есть вещи Правильные, которым он и старался следовать, все Неправильное оставив конкурирующей фирме. Отсутствие бинарной логики также влияло и на его восприятие людей. Он не ощущал особой разницы между мужчинами и женщинами, и если бы в его бланках результатов наблюдений не было бы пункта "пол наблюдаемого объекта", то он бы и не обратил внимания, что фигура, вышедшая из дома напротив, была явно женской. Что действительно привлекло его взгляд, так это удивительные волосы, тяжелыми медными змеями обвившие голову девушки. Если бы царица Савская выбралась вновь на свет божий, чтобы поселиться где-нибудь по-соседству, то все ее наряды померкли бы на фоне блеска этих волос. Но Азирафелю, по всей видимости, они напомнили отнюдь не древнюю царицу. Он застыл, кружка с чаем нерешительно зависла в воздухе, медная головка проплыла в отражении витрин. Девушка повернулась, и Азирафель облегченно выдохнул, с легким звоном вернув кружку на блюдце. Теперь ошибка была очевидна. И досада легонько поскреблась где-то в районе его человеческого сердца. 

Так или иначе, но с того дня девушку он встречал регулярно. Ей было около двадцати лет, она была миловидна и - пока по крайней мере - явно проходила по его ведомству, что для столь юной особы в общем-то и не редкость, но жизнь в таком городе как Нью-Йорк часто вносила свои коррективы. Кроме того, у нее был муж, которого она боготворила и который относился к ней с трогательной нежностью и заботой. Все эти выводы Азирафель сделал, наблюдая за тем, как она ежеутренне обходила ближайшие продуктовые и галантерейные лавки. Он видел, как легкий румянец покрывал ее щеки, когда ей приходилось торговаться с бакалейщиками, зеленщиками и мясниками, экономя каждый жалкий цент, но при этом она не выглядела несчастной. Ее жизнь была наполнена тихой радостью будней и Азирафель очень ясно ощущал как вокруг расходятся волны любви, обращенной не к чему-то конкретному, а просто к жизни. 

Как-то раз, он дошел вместе с ней до Бродвея и, остановившись у витрины роскошного магазина, не без удовольствия наблюдал, как глаза девушки заискрились восторгом ребенка, впервые в жизни увидевшего рождественскую елку. Когда же, незаметный для окружающих, ангел заглянул ей через правое плечо, то увидел, что именно вызвало такой восторг. Это были прекрасные черепаховые гребни - один задний и два боковых. Азирафель не мог не согласиться, что они прекрасно подошли бы к меднозмеиным волосам, чью бы голову те ни украшали. Тяжело вздохнув, он развернулся и быстрым шагом направился вдоль по улице к одному из своих наблюдательных постов.

Однако, в нынешний канун Рождества все было иначе. Девушка выбежала из дома слегка растрепанная, шляпка сбилась на бок, а на ее ресницах еще блестели следы недавних слез. Она быстро пересекла улицу и скрылась в глубине здания. Когда же она вышла, Азирафель поначалу ее не узнал. От былого великолепия волос не осталось и следа. Из-под шляпки виднелись лишь торчащие в разные стороны короткие медные пряди. 

***

В заводском цехе царил настоящий Ад. Кроули прекрасно знал это, ему было с чем сравнивать. Грохот машин, крики рабочих, жар печей, запах пота и густая атмосфера из смеси страха, боли, унижения и злости. С тех пор, как он находился на должности начальника цеха фабрики, ведя учет потерянным душам, он успел утратить ощущение легкости жизни и уже не видел той границы, где край Преисподней превращается в поверхность земную. Все казалось одним большим пространством отчаяния и угаснувшей надежды. Он много пил и мало спал, потому что во сне Кроули продолжал слышать грохот и брань, а наутро просыпался с головой тяжелой и одновременно абсолютно пустой. Он мечтал о том дне, когда финансовый кризис потопит эту самонадеянную державу. Возможно тогда люди вновь обратятся к своим естественным занятиям, начнут разводить овец и возить шерсть на продажу, а он сможет наконец вернуться в Лондон.

\- Мистер Кроули! - молодой человек, имя которому было Джим нерешительно замер у края стола. - Мистер Кроули, мне нужно с вами поговорить. 

\- Прошу, - ответил Кроули несколько озадаченно. - что-то случилось с механизмом? 

\- Нет, в все в порядке. Билл как раз смазывает шестеренки, и я решился отлучиться на пару минут. Мистер Кроули, скажите, Вы не хотели бы купить мои часы?

Удивленно изогнутая бровь взлетела над черными стеклами очков.

\- Вот как... а почему Вы, юноша, решили, что мне это может быть интересно?- спросил Кроули, заранее зная, что он услышит в ответ. Часы, которые этот молодой человек, получавший двадцать долларов в неделю, прятал в кармане, были и правда примечательные. Если бы царь Соломон сопровождал Кроули в этом путешествии на поверхность, он без сомнения повторно продал бы душу, лишь бы только обладать этой золотой безделицей. Кроули и сам заглядывался на них, в те редкие моменты, когда Джим позволял себе украдкой посмотреть который час. Но причина, по которой Кроули обратил на часы внимание, заключалось отнюдь не в привлекательности изящного золотого корпуса. Просто они напоминали ему о Доме. Не о том, скрытым от Небес пространстве Преисподней, а о доме земном, где падший ангел мог наконец скинуть свою демоническую маску и позволить себе не проверять ежесекундно кто именно стоит у него за спиной. Этот дом был наполнен шелестом книг, теплом свечей, запахом шоколада и мягким тиканьем карманных часов, спрятанных под полами плюшевого домашнего жакета его извечного собеседника и, пожалуй, единственного друга Кроули, хотя последнего он бы не стал говорить вслух. 

\- Мне показалось, что это выгодная для вас сделка, а часы вам... понравятся. Взгляните, - молодой человек ловким движением отстегнул их от дрянного шнурка, на котором часы висели. - я получил их в наследство. Они старинные, настоящее золото, а точность какая! Ни разу, насколько я знаю, за ближайшую сотню лет не давали промаха!

Кроули взял часы и задумчиво повертел их в руках.

\- Вещь и правда хорошая. Но какова действительная причина, по которой Вы хотите их продать?

\- Сегодня Сочельник... - одними губами пробормотал Джим, но Кроули уже все понял. 

\- Что же, я не смогу Вам помочь. К сожалению, сегодня не при деньгах. - Джим медленно протянул руку, взял часы и развернулся, чтобы отойти к своему рабочему месту.

\- Джим! - окликнул его Кроули. На 23-ей улице есть надежный ломбард. Я бы рекомендовал обратиться туда. Возможно их заинтересует.

Молодой человек кивнул и скрылся среди серой массы цеховых рабочих.

***

Окно восьмидолларовой квартирки тускло светилось в рождественской тишине. Азирафель долго стоял, запрокинув голову, подставив лицо падающим снежинкам. Он думал. С одной стороны, прямое вмешательство в людские дела категорически не поощрялось начальством, но с другой... разве в эту ночь не должны происходить всякие мелкие чудеса? К тому же, какое это чудо, если волосы и правда быстро растут, а память человеческая способна милосердно скрывать многие неприглядные фрагменты жизни. Свет в окне наконец потух, Азирафель выждал положенное время и легкой поступью направился наверх.  
Замок бесшумно повернулся и ангел в нерешительности замер на пороге. Тишина окутывала комнату, но Азирафель ясно почувствовал, что в этом замкнутом пространстве он не единственное бодрствующее существо.

\- Что за... - прошептал он с досадой, собираясь быстро покинуть помещение.

\- Ангел? - донесся до него удивленный возглас, приглушенный резким движением ладони. - Что ты тут делаешь? Небеса расщедрились на кампанию по раздаче рождественских даров? Если так, то у вас там и правда плохо с чувством юмора.

\- Кроули! Вот так встреча. Не говори глупостей. Какие дары, ты о чем?

Кроули молча показал на колченогий обшарпанный стол. У погашенной керосиновой лампы лежал открытый сверток, на котором покоились великолепные черепаховые гребни, а рядом, слегка поблескивая в свете уличных фонарей, змеилась платиновая цепочка.

\- По-моему, они смотрятся несколько... необычно, среди всего этого великолепия. - Кроули саркастично повел рукой, демонстрируя восьмидолларовое пространство, окружавшее их. 

\- А по-моему, мой дорогой, именно здесь им и место. - заметил Азирафель, делая шаг по направлению к столу.

\- Дааа? А ты знаешь, что им пришлось сделать, чтобы порадовать друг друга? Хотя, возможно, платиновая цепочка еще сможет спасти их от голода, потому что часы он не выкупит никогда. Грядет сокращение, потеря работы и долгие годы экономического кризиса. 

\- Знаю, - нахмурился ангел. - ты потому сейчас находишься здесь?

\- Нет. Я... - Кроули замолчал, как-то нерешительно потоптавшись у стола и махнул рукой. - Просто это неправильно.

\- Дорогой мой, но мы не можем спасти всех!

\- И по этой причине ты явился сюда среди ночи?

Азирафель вздохнул.

\- Мы шли дорогою волхвов... Наверное мне влетит. - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и направился вглубь комнаты.

Двое спали, не размыкая объятий. Ее голова, усыпанная растрепанными, как у мальчишки, кудряшками, покоилась на плече Джима, чье лицо даже во сне хранило следы бесконечной усталости и тревоги. Кроули подошел неслышно.

\- Ангел, мне кажется, в данном случае, мы можем кое-что сделать, - он легонько коснулся плеча Азирафеля. - Пожалуйста. - добавил он совсем тихо.

Азирафель повернулся и как-то странно посмотрел на Кроули, его взгляд коснулся острых скул, виска и, наконец, задумчиво остановился на отливающих медью волосах.

\- "Голова твоя на тебе, как Кармил, и волосы на голове твоей, как пурпур..."* - прошептал он.

Кроули с шумом втянул воздух и фыркнул.

\- Царю не следовало увлекаться кудрями. - сказал он насмешливо, но Азирафель уже отвернулся и посмотрел на спящую пару, окутанную темным покрывалом длинных струящихся змеями волос.

\- Ну вот и все. - сказал он.

\- Еще нет. - заметил Кроули и полез во внутренний карман пиджака. - Мне всегда казалось, что твоим часам чего-то не достает. Теперь я точно знаю. Пары. - он подмигнул и положил золотые часы на стол.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Песнь Песней Царя Соломона" - 7 глава 6 стих: "голова твоя на тебе, как Кармил, и волосы на голове твоей, как пурпур; царь увлечен [твоими] кудрями".


End file.
